Tell Me What The Rain Knows
by Fire Mistress
Summary: After being assigned to assist on a mission with none other than Gippal, Rikku decides to confront him about it. But what happens when in the mist of their heated argument she is suddenly consumed into a dreamworld? Or should it be nightmareland? RG, CH.2
1. Fire And Ice

**F**inal **F**antasy **X **–

**T**ell **M**e **W**hat **T**he **R**ain** K**nows

**D**isclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They rightfully belong to Squaresoft. The fiction was made for your entertainment only with no profits whatsoever. Please don't sue.

**P**airing: **G**ippal/**R**ikku

**G**enre: **R**omance /**D**rama

**A**uthor: **F**ireMistress

**A**/N: Hi everyone, this is FireMistress and I'm glad to present to you my first FFX fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Comments are always welcomed.

**C**hapter 1: **F**ire **A**nd** I**ce

_"Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice,_

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate,_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice."_

**-R**obert **F**rost

**T**he sun intense rays radiated with such ferocity that the young Al Bhed found it hard to breathe. Sweat cascaded smoothly from her forehead to her flawless jaw, creating some sort of refreshment to her overheated body. She paused for a moment, as to contemplate what she thought to be one of her most wonderful creations yet. The petite Al Bhed had a thing for machina, and whenever she got the chance, or needed some time to herself, she would go to the outskirt of the newly build Home and start working on anything that came to mind.

…And she had a lot on her mind…

Rikku sighed silently, taking a handkerchief from her pockets to dry her face. The darn machina looked good, but there was just something missing that prevented it from working. Rikku has been faced with the same problem for three days and even though she checked that blasted thing over and over again, she still couldn't put her fingers on where she was going wrong. Oh, how she wished that she had Lulu's black magic. Maybe then she could of blasted the machina with a Thundaga and made the corrupted engine work.

A small smiled escaped her beautiful lips as she recalled her first pilgrimage with her cousin Yunie. She had been so terrified of lightning, that she had delayed the poor group for a whole day. She thought that the storm was going to subside, but her theory proved wrong when the next day arrived and the thunder still roared like a pack of starving wolves. If it wouldn't be for Auron, she would of never have left the place!

Her smile, however, turned into a sour frown as she remembered Auron. She had loved him so dearly that she was willing to go to the Farplane to visit him, of course alone. She knew that she wouldn't be able to resist the sight of Auron and not brake down and cry. Memories were meant to be kept inside, or at least, that's what she had tried to convince herself of so many times, but she would risk anything she had to see Auron once again, even if his spirit was only pyreflies triggered by her strong emotions.

She had learned so much from this silent warrior, even though he hardly said much. He was just mysterious, yet alluring in his own way. She had admired him like she had never admired someone before, not even her own father. He had taught her to be strong and to believe in herself, even if odds were against her. And slowly, but surely, he had turned an immature little girl into a lady capable of defending herself. 

"Tyllit!" cursed the Al Bhed as she threw furiously the metal wrench that she so tightly held before. Placing her diminutive hand to her face, she tried hard to stop the tears that were so freely pouring like the worst of rainstorms, but found it useless. She tried controlling her sobs, but destiny was cruel and also spat that on her face. It was like Fayth was playing some kind of vindictive game on her. It came to torture and plague her with images of someone whom she'll never see again, as much as she hated to admit it.

Heavy footsteps and irregular breathing broke the beautiful Al Bhed from her chain of thoughts. She quickly wiped the remaining of her tears off to prevent her intruder to find out that she had cried. Turning around, she noticed a young man around his eighteens. He was about five feet eight inches and his brunette hair was tied in a low ponytail. Despise her feelings; she smiled sweetly, waiting for the boy whom she recognized as Yves, one of her father's messengers. Her father had obviously sent this boy to fetch her up. It didn't take a genius to that out.

"Rammu, Ms…Ms. Rikku. I have…s…some news from your vyddan," Yves said as he shifted his weight nervously from one leg to the other. Rikku raised an eyebrow. Not much because he brought news from her father, but more of amusement. She knew Yves had had the biggest crush on her but he never dared to confess for fear of her father's wrath.

"What is it?"

"He requires your…your presence in his office. Said he wanted to…to talk to you."

"Do you know what for?" Yves scratched his head as if trying to come up with the reason why Cid had summoned her daughter so unexpectedly, but at finding no answer he shrugged and said:

"I have no idea"

Rikku tilted her head to her side, raising an eyebrow in the process. Deciding then to see what her father wanted with her, she winked at Yves, a tint of seduction hinted on her face.

"Lead the way, handsome."

Yves turned in every shades of red there could possible be. The Al Bhed couldn't help it but to laugh, making the situation that much more embarrassing, and deciding to save himself from more humiliations - he began walking towards Cid's office. 

The trip was shorter that Rikku had wanted it to be. In truth, she really didn't want to meet Cid. But she knew that if she didn't go, curiosity was going to keep nagging at her until she finally did. Yves never spoke a word throughout the walk. Rather he kept his distance from her. Is not like she really wanted him to talk, but she knew how awkward the young man must have been feeling at the moment. Heaven knows how much she had gone through that when Auron was around her. She felt like every inch of her body was frozen in place. Her breathing became heavier and she got very tensed. 

…She was such the child…

"Your daughter has arrived," saluted Yves, as both entered her father's office.

"Dryhg Oui," thanked Cid as he plastered a smile on his face. Yves bowed, and exited. 

Cid sighed lightly, grateful that he didn't have to keep on with his charade. He hated smiling when he was in no mood in doing so. All he wanted to do was scream and fight. That was his way of copping with stress, and he has been very stressed out lately. The younger Al Bhed folded her arms as she raised her eyebrow slightly, confusion evident in her emerald eyes.

"Take a sit."

"I rather not," Cid glanced at Rikku, but decided to ignore her. There was no way that she was going to ruin his day more that it already was.

"I have to talk to you."

"That's obvious, now speak umt sys. E tuh'd ryja desa du fycda," Cid breathed heavily. His daughter had changed completely after that foolish guardian of Auron died five years ago. She was obviously in love with him, though she never dared to spoke a word of it to the older Al Bhed. He hated to see his daughter so crushed with a man that was long dead. His daughter had grown to be a beautiful young lady, mature and smart to an extent. But even so, Cid feared that there was some part of her that was yet of that of a child…her heart. Broken, bruised and wounded, Cid knew that it took more than time to heal his daughter's screaming soul…

…And he had the perfect plan…

"I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" wondered the confused Rikku. Cid nodded and proceeded:

"I want you to go to Macalania Woods. The priest there asked me to send him some of my best fighters to assist him in battle," he wasn't lying, but he wasn't saying the complete truth either. 

Rikku's eyes sparkled. She hasn't gotten out of this darn place for quite a while now, and her body has been screaming training. How did she ever expected to get as good as her Sir Auron if she never trained?

"I'll take the offer. When am I leaving?"

"You'll be departing this afternoon after you guys are ready."

A puzzled expression was noticeable on her face, "You guys?" 

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Gippal is also assisting you for this matter."

"He what?!" 

"Gippal is also assis…"

"You don't have to repeat it, I heard it the first time. Sorry Cid, but there's no way I'm going with him." 

"And why not?" he questioned.

"Because he's arrogant and I can't stand him." Rikku simply responded. The older Al Bhed only shrugged and said:

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do about it. The priest specifically demanded to have you two."

If looks can kill, Cid would have been to Hell a thousand times. Fury was obvious in Rikku's eyes, turning her beautiful emerald green eyes into a swirl of fire.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to the airship before him and kick him out!" and with that Rikku left, making sure that the doors were slam hard enough to make her father acknowledge her rage.

"There are so alike, yet so different…just like **_Fire and Ice_**," he laughed as he sat down on his leather chair, waiting for the upcoming great news.        

**Translation:**

"Tyllit!"                                     "Dammed!"

"Rammu"                                  "Hello"

"Vyddan"                                 "Father"

**"**Dryhg Oui"                             "Thank You"  

**"U**mt sys"                                "Old man"

**"**E tuh'd ryja desa du fycda"    "I don't have time to waste"

            ****

A/N: I'm done!!! ::phew:: so tired…..gonna go to sleep now. Please R&R…remember…

+ Reviews = + Chapters!

Ya ne!


	2. Taunted Dreams

**F**inal **F**antasy **X **–

**T**ell **M**e **W**hat **T**he **R**ain** K**nows

**D**isclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They rightfully belong to Squaresoft. The fiction was made for your entertainment only with no profits whatsoever. Please don't sue.

**P**airing: **G**ippal/**R**ikku

**G**enre: **R**omance /**D**rama

**A**uthor: **F**ireMistress

**A**/N: Hi everyone, thank you for your reviews. I hope that you like chapter two. Sorry for taking a while to update, college life is not easy let me tell you. From this chapter forward, I'm going to write it on Rikku's POV unless otherwise told. Well, thank you for your patience and here's chapter two of _Tell Me What The Rain Knows_. Arigatou!

**C**hapter 2: **T**aunted **D**reams

_"Blurry and stirring the truth and the lies,_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not,_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head,_

_So I can't trust myself anymore…"_

-**E**vaneScence; **G**oing **U**nder.

**F**or once, I wish that I could understand what goes through Cid's head. Even if it is for a split of second, like for example just a few moments ago when I was given the order to go to Macalania Woods with no one other than Gippal. Gippal! Of all the atrocious and obnoxious fighter that my father possessed, he had to team me up with that jerk! If he thought that I was stupid enough to believe that that priest had sent for us two, he was a fool. Does he really believe me to still be that innocent, young girl who knew nothing of the outside world? No. Even though I don't really get along with him, I know Cid was not the type to still judge me as childish. There was something he was hiding, something that he was planning that I just couldn't put my fingers on.

What are you thinking of, old man?

As I came closer to the Celsius, my step became more determine, and so did my mind. There was no way I was letting that cocky, imprudent jerk to enter my ship. If Cid had been so pleasant and friendly with that bastard, then let him borrow one of his airships and travel alone. Not on my Celsius and definitely not with me. 

Now, you guys might be thinking that I'm over exaggerating with this, but I'm serious to whoever created us that that guy was the biggest pain in the butt you can ever encounter in your life. He was like the devil reincarnated. He was an impulsive, cold-blooded animal with no feelings or remorse for anyone else but him. He was the king of ice. His heart could have frozen even the deepest pit in hell just with a simple glance. How could such creature be allowed to still roam this world so freely? And you still wonder why I don't believe in Yevon?

An angry snarl escaped my lips involuntarily, as my eyes caught sight of the person who's name repulsed every fiber of my entire body. What on Yevon's name was he doing in my ship? What liberty does he believe he possess to be commanding my crew at his will? What nerve!

"Gippal!" I screamed, annoyed. Hoping that my voice could make him realize that he has done something that he shouldn't have, and that he was going to pay dearly for it. 

He didn't move an inch. Instead, he kept commanding my crew like if he was some sort of lord or something. Yevon, how I wish to get my tiny hands on his throat.

"Gippal!" I repeated, this time angrier and more agitated. He looked at me then, no signs of emotions shown on his face. But what did I expect? He was always expressionless, like a defaulted doll.

"I want you to get your sorry ass out of the Celsius immediately." He didn't respond, instead he just kept looking at me with his icy-cold stare. Anyone else would of falter at just his mere sight, but I wasn't intimated by it. It took so much more to get me humiliated and he didn't have what it took. Auron on the other hand…

"Have I not made myself clear? Or do you prefer for me to use force?" 

"Cdub yldehk mega y lremt (_stop acting like a child)._"

He would have been in front of me at the moment, and I would have slapped him. How dare him call me a child? What right did he have? He barely knew me to insult me like such. It's true we were childhood friends, so he did know a bit about me, but nonetheless that was a long time ago. The Rikku he knew had long changed, and she would never be back.

"Step out of the Celsius, unless you want that pathetic face of yours shredded into pieces," I warned dangerously. If he listened to what I had said, he obviously paid no heed to it, for he kept loading his stuff as if I was just a ghost; someone who wasn't even supposed to be there that just came to haunt and disturb him. 

…Yevon, how I despise him…

"Didn't you just…"

"Will you stop blabbering your nonsense and get ready to part?" came the interruption. Gippal took one of the handbags that were on the floor and swiftly placed it on his broad shoulders, "You know the last person I want to be next to it's you, so stop complaining."

"The feeling is mutual, bastard," I added acidly. 

"Good, we both understand each other. Now get ready and stop stretching this argument, because it's over."

Oh no my dear. It was far from over.

"Whoever told you that you were going? As far as I'm concerned, I haven't allowed you to enter and pest my ship." 

He stopped midway, turning around only to glance at me with those bitter, bottomless green eyes of his. 

"Cid's little girl has no authority over the matter. So just drop that captain façade and get with the program."

"The only one who obviously needs to get with the program is you, boy," I could have sworn that I saw his lips twitched just a bit, but the bastard was quick to hide it. That's good. It means that I was getting him annoyed. Whoever said that revenge was sweet, has obviously tasted it many times, and Yevon knows how right they were. For some reason, it felt good to get him angry. Probably because I knew that like that he was at least capable of showing some kind of emotion. 

He came closer to me, then. Each firmed step he made only made his presence all the more known. He wanted people to be intimidated. He wanted them to surrender to him like puppies without its mom. He wanted to be the authority and the absolute power that could possibly exist. He wanted people to fear him. But he was wrong if he expected this from me. I've had faced so much worst that his act could not affect me, maybe the others around him, but certainly not me. If Gippal had a twin star, someone who could equal him in boldness, stubbornness, mental strength, and power it was most without doubt me.

He stopped mere inches from my face. His warmed breathe intoxicated me like nothing before, but I stood my ground. To lose against him, was like losing my soul…like losing to Sin.

"What did you just said?" he muttered slowly, but deeply. I raised my chin in defiance, focusing my gaze into his burning eyes. Do you hate me now, Gippal?

"You heard me, you…" 

I wish I knew what happened, for before I was able to complete that sentence, the world around me turned into a pitch black. I looked around my surroundings trying to see anything that might have been familiar, but found nothing but an endless vacuum of nothingness. Confused at the current event, I decided to walk around; hoping to find someone to tell me what was going on.

"Is anyone there?" my voice was rasped, almost as if I have been screaming for a long period of time. My question, however, was responded with absolute silence. I kept walking then, still in hopes on finding answers to all my questions. What have happened to me? How have only I ended up here? As far as I remembered, I was Home near my Celsius arguing with Gippal. How did this happen? And why does it stink like…blood…?

A bright flash of light blinding me, as I covered my eyes as best as I could to stop the intrusion from causing my eyes any damage. When I opened my eyes, however, a small gasp escaped my lips and I found myself crying against my own will. The sight before me could have been taken out from a horror movie. It was the Macalania Wood, covered in fire, blood painted on the untouched house's wall like paint. I could still hear the screams of dying children, taunting me, hunting me, whispering something that I could not understand. What do they mean by guilty? Have I really done such horrendous thing? Have I really been the cause for these innocent people to loose their lives? No…it can't be! I'm innocent! I'm not guilty! I'm innocent!

"Guilty…" it kept repeating like an old, broken record. I hated the way it mock me. As if it wanted to drive me to insanity. The scary thing was though, that if that was its purpose, it was damn close to achieving it.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed with a strength that I had not found within me for a while. I covered my ears, wanting to stop the unwelcome voices that were so freely flowing in my head. And that's when I heard it, the soft, yet unmistakable sound of a groan. I scanned the area around me, trying to find the source of what I considered a miracle. 

The sound that I heard came from a man. His clothes were drench in blood, making it seem as if red were its original color. I moved towards him, turning him ever so cautiously to cause him the less pain possible. I can't believe that someone has made it alive out of such chaos. It just had to a miracle. I will ask this person who did this and I'll get my revenge. I promise on all those unsent souls.

What I saw though, was something I didn't expect…

"Gi…Gippal…" I somehow managed to muster. Who has done this to Gippal? Certainly it must have been someone extremely powerful to damage Gippal like this. I didn't get along with him, but this fact never blinded me of the truth. Gippal was a really strong fighter, and to fall this easily…who could have done something like this?

"Gippal…you have to tell me. Who did this to you?" he didn't answer me. Instead, he looked at me with wide eyes. And for the first time I saw a feeling that I thought I would never see in him…

…Fear…

"You murderer," was his last words as he closed his eyes and took his last breath in my arms. I shook him slightly, trying to hold back the tears that began to fall like rain. He had called me a murderer. He had feared me. 

I whispered his name weakly, at receiving no response I made it stronger. But he never opened his eyes. His body remained cold and limp. The strong warrior I had known since childhood had perished…because of me. I was the one responsible for such calamity after all. I felt like my soul was suffocating inside of me. Like my heart was about to burst in any moment. I had to let out of the frustration and the guilt that was slowly, but surely poisoning me inside. I had to let it go in the only way I knew…

…I screamed…

"Rikku, wake up!" 

I felt the sudden shaking of my body, and my mind focused on the person in front of me. It was Gippal, grasping my arms like if I was about to faint. I heard my breathing becoming shallower, and my heart burned like fire. I looked around my surroundings and found myself back Home, outside the Celsius. The entire crew was looking at me; some with mild curiosity and some with mix feelings between that and fear. Gippal himself was between those with mix feelings, even though he tried not to show it.

"What do you mean when you said that you were not guilty?"

AN: If you haven't noticed, I posted a chapter two last night. I just thought of a better idea for it so I decided to erase it and re-write it, mostly the ending part. Thank you very much for taking your time to read this, and I hope to see you again in my next chapter, "Silent Guardian." Until then, Ya ne!


End file.
